Tokyo Mew Mew: It's Not Over Yet!
by Chrae Neko
Summary: The aliens have returned to Earth yet again, and have brought others back with them. The Mew Mews meet Ichigo's cousin, and change her life forever.


Emily: It's been a while… Anyways, my internet isn't working, and I'm super bored, so this is what boredom and no sleep do to you. I'm writing a Tokyo Mew Mew story with an OC as one of the main characters. Woohoo. Anyways, I better explain what's going on. But before that, time for disclaimers! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. (Too bad.) But I do own the made up characters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

---

It's been a while since the Mew Mews finished off both the aliens and Saint Rose Crusaders. But recently, more Chimera Animas have been showing up. The Mews were fine against the Chimera that was left behind from the Alien's first visit, but the new ones that have been showing up are stronger than the old ones. Ryou and Keiichiro both believe the Aliens are back.

---

A thirteen-year-old girl smiled to herself, while walking down the sidewalk. Her mahogany-red hair was tied up in two pigtails that ended at her shoulders. Her brown-green eyes were looking towards the cloudy sky. _I think her hair is this color… _She had the bright idea to temporarily-dye her hair her cousin's color, and surprise her by being an almost-exact copy. She wore a white skirt and a dark blue tank top along with a pair of black thong sandals. _I think her mom said she was at a Café Mew Mew, or something along those lines._ She stopped when she came to a… Bright pink building? "Café Mew Mew?" Her eyes scanned the large, also pink, words. "I thought I had just misheard Aunt Sakura," The girl said, still staring at it. She snapped out of it when she noticed a girl with dark green hair and a matching green outfit taking out the trash. _Green hair, huh? _She took a step towards the building, still wondering about the girl with green hair.

"Ichigo?" The girl had returned from the dumpster, and was staring at the Ichigo-copy. "What are you doing out here?"

_So she knows Ichigo, I guess._ She slightly nodded, her eyes focused on the other girl's hair. Even though she knew she was being rude, she just couldn't help herself. Her hair is green!

The green-haired girl blushed, getting a little uncomfortable. "How about we go inside?" She moved to the side slightly, so she wasn't blocking the door.

The girl nodded again, then wandered inside, still looking at the girl's hair. When she was far enough in, she looked around in amazement. "It's pink inside, too." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was turned around.

"Ichigo! You're not planning on trying to skip work, are you?" A teenage boy stared down at her with pale blue eyes. "It looks like it, the way you're dressed in street clothes! Let me guess, you want to ditch work to go out with that Masaya-guy!"

"Um…" She tried to speak up, but Blue-Eyes wouldn't stop accusing her. "You see…" The guy just wouldn't stop yelling at her! She lost it, and shouted, "Hey, Mr. Blue-Eyes! I'm not Ichigo! I'm Hanako, Hanako Momomiya, so don't just go and assume I'm her because I look like her!" Blue-Eyes looked down at her in shock, as the real Ichigo walked out of the kitchen.

"What's with the yelling?" She noticed her look-a-like, and smiled happily. "Hana!" Ichigo rushed up to Hanako, as all the employees were wondering what was going on. "I haven't seen you for a while! How come your hair looks exactly like mine?"

Hanako hugged Ichigo, then backed up. "I thought it would be fun to be a look-a-like and surprise you, except then Mr. Blue Eyes started yelling at me!" She explained, still keeping a grin on her face. "So, do you work here with the Green-Haired Girl?"

"That's Retatsu," Ichigo motioned towards the girl from earlier, "And yeah, I do work here!" Minto cleared her throat, trying to get an introduction. "That's Minto, and with her are Purin and Zakuro!"

Hanako waved to the introduced girls. _They're all named after food… Strawberries, Pudding, Lettuce… _She then turned to Blue-Eyes, "Who's he?"

"I'm Ryou Shirogane, manager of Café Mew Mew," He folded his arms across his chest, "Not Mr. Blue-Eyes." He pointed out, annoyed about being called something other than his name. "Keiichiro Akasaka, the co-manager, is in the kitchen. Now that we've been introduced, who are you, Ms. Ichigo-Look-A-Like?"

"Ree-Oh Shee-roh-gah-nay, huh?" Hanako said slowly, and added, "Mr. Blue-Eyes is a lot simpler!" Before he could argue, she started her introduction. "Like I said before, I'm Hanako Momomiya! I just moved here from Northern Japan, and I happen to be Ichigo's cousin! My dad and her dad are brothers!"

"Hey, what did I say about Mr. Blue-Eyes?" Ryou glares at her.

Hanako's watch starts beeping, and she glanced down at the time. "Ah man, I have to go help Mom move in!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"Bye everyone!" She waves, and was answered by a chorus of good byes. In just a few seconds, she was out the door and on the way home.

Ryou was quietly steaming, but just shrugged, and went back to work. "She seems like fun, na no da!" Purin said, while clapping her hands together once on the word fun.

Minto raised an eyebrow at Purin's remark, "If you ask me, I think she could use some more manners. It's not polite to call somebody something other than their name!"

"Minto… You were rude to me when we first met!" Ichigo put her hands on her hips and tilted her head slightly up, trying to look like Minto. "Cooperating with a vulgar boor like you is unpleasant to say the least!"

As Minto was about to speak up, customers walked in through the door and they had to carry on with work.

---

"That was fun!" Hanako stretched her arms, and then looked around. "Did I pass by this way on the way to the Café?" She looked up at a sign post, "I don't remember this street." _This could be bad… _She started walking, figuring she couldn't get any more lost.

"Hey there." Hanako heard someone behind her, even though she was sure there wasn't anybody earlier. She turned around to be facing a guy with green hair.

_Maybe he's related to that girl… I think her name was Retatsu?_ She noticed that he was wearing shorts, and his stomach was showing. _Maybe it's some weird cosplay outfit? He does have elf ears._ "Aren't you going to catch a cold or something?"

"So you're worried about me now?" The guy smiled triumphantly, "But you don't need to be concerned about that, I'll be fine, Koneko-Chan!"

_Koneko-Chan? Is this guy a pervert or something? _Hanako stared suspiciously at him. "I need to be going, okay?" She turned around, and started walking.

"Hey," He grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. "I'm not done!" Hanako turned around, ready to hit him and run.

"Get away from me!" She pulls her fist back, but stops when a giant monster appears behind that guy. _What is that thing? Some kind of mutant cat?_ She glances down at its claws, which were way larger than usual.

"Sorry, but I have to get rid of you early this time," He smirked at her and disappeared. He reappeared in the air above the monster.

_What is he?_ Before she could even think anything else, the giant cat raised one of its claws and brought it crashing into the ground. Hanako moved to the side and crashed into a parked car. "Ow." She rubbed her elbow, which banged into the hood. _This is bad…_ The mutant tries to attack her again, and she gets hit this time.

"What's wrong, Koneko-Chan? Transform already," He says while she falls up against a fence.

She stands up straight, staring at a cut along her right arm. _It doesn't look very deep._ The guy teleports beside her, and grabs her arm.

"I always thought you were tougher than that," he holds her arm tighter, making Hanako cringe.

"What kind of psychopath are you?" She says slowly, looking down toward the ground.

"Huh?" He seemed sort of surprised.

She glares up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Why would you just attack a girl out of no where?" She yells up at him, trying to yank her arm away.

He drops her arm, still staring at her like he just received a big shock. "You're not her." After taking a step back, he raised his hand into the air. A little jellyfish-like thing came out of the cat, and returned to him. The cat turned back into a little kitten, and mewed.

"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked nervously, as the cat rubbed up against her legs.

"I mistook the target," He said, then disappeared, making waves in the air.

_What just happened? He disappeared… Again!_ The waves faded, and it was just her and the cat left. She bent down and picked up the cat. "Maybe I shouldn't ask." She started heading down the road with the cat in her arms. _My arm is still bleeding… It's probably because of that guy gripping it so hard._

"Hello, Hanako!" Hanako turned and saw Aunt Sakura standing outside Ichigo's house. "If you're looking for your mom, she already went to the new house." She noticed Hanako's cut. "What happened? You're bleeding!"

"This guy…" She started, then thought it over as Sakura rushed over to her. "Uh… This guy bumped into me, and I fell over on… A knife." Since she couldn't think of anything else that would make a cut like hers, she decided to go with the obvious. She couldn't say a cat's claw, because normal cats don't have half a foot long nails.

"Here, let's go inside and get you cleaned up, okay?" Sakura took Hanako's hand, and led her inside.

_Hopefully I won't ever see that guy again…_ Hanako thought to herself while Sakura was busy putting a band-aid on her arm. _Almost everything that guy said didn't make sense._ She looked out the window at the clear sky. _Maybe Tokyo's stranger than I thought._

---

Emily: Hey, can anyone guess who the mystery psychopath is?

Mystery Person: It's obvious it's me! Who else has green hair, big elf ears, and calls people Koneko-Chan?

Emily: Shut up, Mystery Person! Anyways… Who is the mysterious psycho, why is he here, and who was he really after?

Mystery Person: … Those are all really obvious questions, you know.

Emily: What did I say about being quiet?


End file.
